Adne's Mission
by mistysherwood1
Summary: The Resident Evil series is so well known, as are its characters. One specific character has been through absolute hell, and no one knows it. Adne is Ada's little sister, her half sister. That's what she's known for, aiding her bioterrorist sister. As the C-virus is unleashed upon the world, Adne meets some new and old friends that help her clear her name.
1. Prologue

"Now, Adne. Do you remember what happened last time you tried to resist me?" I glared up at the man. I couldn't see his eyes in the bright room since he was wearing dark shades. "We wouldn't want a repeat, would we?"

I struggled in his grip, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. "I won't do it. I will not kill him of my own free will." I gasped out, his hold on my neck tightening.

His head dipped down to the crook of my neck, his hot breath fanning over me. His entire body was pressed against mine, if he wasn't forcing me to kill a friend I would've been turned on. Hell, I'm sure that's what Wesker was going for, the sick bastard.

"You will kill Chris for me. I don't care what you have to do, but you will deliver his corpse to me." Wesker spoke, his voice firm and confident. He knew I had no choice. I knew I had no choice. There wasn't another choice.

Tears pooled down my face as I remembered Chris. My sister had never been around, but Chris had. He'd always been there for me, and I left him the moment my sister came around.

That's how I'd ended up in this mess. This is how I ended up stuck with Wesker and stuck following his orders. Wesker loosened his hold, taking a step back. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, but I felt the urge to shiver just by looking at his sunglasses.

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice cracking. I had hoped for my voice to be strong, like the persona I put on around everyone, but I couldn't care less. He was sending me off to kill the man who raised me.

"He's fighting Jill, down in the catacombs. I don't have much faith in that girl, she has always been a loose cannon. Not to mention her love for Chris. She'd do anything for him, that's something I despise." Wesker told me. He didn't move as he monologue, his proximity to me was uncomfortable. I used to revel in his touch, now it just disgusted me.

"You are much more likely to succeed, right, Adne?" He asked, tightening his hold on my neck. I whimpered, suddenly feeling much more afraid.

I straightened my back to glare at him. "It's not like you're giving me much of a choice, Wesker." I snapped at him. My feeble attempt to be sarcastic and calm failed the moment his fist connected with my stomach.

In that moment I regretted following Ada. I regretted so many things that lead me to this moment, but I couldn't take them back. What's done is done.

"You know how much I admire that sparkling personality, but right now I'm looking for something less sassy. A yes or no would suffice." That was Wesker's simple explanation for knocking the wind out of me. It wasn't even fair with his superhuman abilities.

"Yes." I choked out.

He smirked, then dropped me. He pushed off, like I was some filthy disease he didn't want. "That's a good girl, Adne. Now run along. They're on the third floor down."

He walked away, leaving me to my tears. I brought my hand up to my throat, knowing it would be terribly bruised already. I wanted to slink back into the wall, never to be seen again. I didn't want to stand up and face Chris.

But I had to. Wesker would kill him no matter what, at least I can make sure his suffering is quick. I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. That's what I was doing, ending his suffering.

I shakily rose to my feet, removing any inch of weakness from my face. I slowly walked to elevator, just on the other side of the room. The elevator was sleek metal, and reminded me of the elevator's back at the apartment Chris had.

I thought back to Chris. I didn't know him all that well, more so than anyone else in my life. He took me in when I was young, shortly after the Raccoon City incident. I was eight at the time, I was now nineteen. I'd lived with him and he took care of me, more so than my own sister had, but I didn't think of him as a father figure. I thought of him as a man who did something unnecessary, out of the kindness of his heart.

Now I'm on my way to kill him.

I took my pistol out as the elevator descended deep into the ancient ruins. I had liked Wesker, especially when I learned where his bases were. The ancient ruins of Africa had always fascinated me.

My pistol was sleek and small, fitted perfectly for me. Chris had bought it for me on my thirteenth birthday. That's when he took me to the shooting range for the first time. I left him a year later to join Ada in Europe.

Before I knew it the sleek doors opened, exposing cracked pillars and a fight. Chris was fighting Jill, his former partner. She dodged all his attacks, but failed to see his new partner. Jill went down easily as they pried the red device from her chest.

I took a few hesitant steps forward, walking up to the railing. They didn't notice, it's not like I was the main attraction.

"Jill!" Chris cried, running to her.

I scoffed, letting my old persona seep through. "She's fine, Chris. I can't say the same for you though." I spoke, my voice carrying through the room.

Both Chris and his partner snapped their heads to the balcony, where I sat. "Adne?" His voice cracked as he spoke the words. I wanted to cry all over again as I realized just how much I meant to him. I had thought it was a useless bond, but it was much more to him.

"I'm truly sorry about this." I told him, pointing my gun down to him.

I hesitated, that was my mistake. Ada and Wesker both had drilled that one flaw out of me, now it was my kryptonite, just like they'd warned me.

Chris's dark skinned partner raised her gun and shot the pistol out of my hand. I hissed in pain, looking back to find the gun. When I didn't see it I growled, grabbing my knife from my holster and throwing it at Chris. It nicked his arm, but missed my target.

"Adne, what are you doing?" Chris cried. His partner raised her gun again, though she didn't take the shot. "Don't shoot her, Sheva."

I raised one brow, gripping the edge of the railing. "Why not? I am trying to kill you." I hissed, forcing all the emotion out of my voice. Before he could answer, I flipped myself over the railing, landing on the ground a few feet away from him.

I pulled a strand of curly hair way from my face, my brow still raised. "Adne, what's gotten into you?" He asked. "Where have you been the past five years?"

I smirked cynically. "I've been with my sister," I paused, glancing at Sheva. "And Wesker. You might not like him all that much, but I've taken a liking to him."

Chris's face contorted from one of confusion to one of pain and sadness. Just looking at Chris made me want to break down once more. "What about Excella?" Sheva asked, her face unchanging.

I laughed. "The slut constantly throwing herself at him? She's just a tool. She knows it too, she probably thinks she can take my place in Wesker's new world."

"You're with Wesker?" Chris was now angry, the pain and sorrow long gone. That was good. It meant he'd fight me now, maybe I wouldn't have to kill him. "Wesker is psychotic, how could you even think about being with a man like him? I thought you were smarter than that."

I wanted to cringe and agree with him, but I didn't, as usual. "I guess you thought wrong." I growled out, pulling my second dagger out and lunging.

Just like I guessed, Chris dodged and we started our dance. Everything moved fast. Chris would call out to me, trying to get me to stop. Sheva sat on the sidelines, begging Chris for permission to shoot, to which he refused.

We circled each other, our dagger's crossing paths, but refusing to reach the bullseye. At one point Chris nicked my cheek. It was a light mark that barely bled, but I could tell how much Chris regretted the action. His entire posture slumped as he looked me over.

"I'm so sorry, Adne. I shouldn't have let you go all those years ago." I glared at him, these words made me wonder just what went through his mind when he thought of me.

"Excuse me? Let me go?" I asked. "I left, without your permission."

Chris's eyes darted away from mine, only to come back. Never take your eyes off your opponent. "I'm not a complete idiot. I knew you were talking to Ada. I just didn't think you'd take her offer."

I scoffed once more. "Once again, you thought wrong." I growled out, lunging once more. This time I slid, my knife dragged down his arm. He hissed in pain before grabbing me by the hair and slamming me into the ground.

Just like that I slipped into darkness. I didn't put up a fight, I was tired of fighting. One thing I excelled at during my training with Wesker was my hand to hand combat, now the skill seemed useless. I didn't need it now that the darkness was calling to me. The ability to physically fight was useless when I couldn't use my muscles.

I was weak in that instant, but I'd never been happier. This meant Chris won. I didn't have to kill him. I would get away home free. That was enough in my book.

* * *

 **First chapter. I know there was another chapter I put up first, but it was terrible. I needed to put this up as a kind of base. You lovely people needed to know the basics of what went down in RE5, at least for Adne. This also leans into her relationship with Wesker, something I didn't do in my original first chapter. Anywhore, please tell me what you think.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	2. Chapter 1

Chaos. That is the word I'd use to describe what was happening below me. The new J'avo, the mercenaries I was currently working for, were running around and causing havak for the BSAA. The BSAA, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, is a US government sponsored team that specialized in Biological Weapons. I had looked up to them long ago, now they were just a forgotten memory.

As I looked over the area through my scope, my eye found someone I hadn't seen in years, three years to be exact. Chris Redfield, the man who helped raise me. I felt a pang of guilt as I saw him giving out orders.

It hadn't been too long since the events in Africa, but it felt like century ago. I'd done so much since then, buried who I'd been until I was unrecognizable. I'm sure Chris would recognize me though. He recognized me in Africa, when I hadn't seen him for five years, and I had grown so much more in those five years than these past three.

Chris was shouting orders to his man below, the man must have been promoted. I would be surprised if he hadn't, especially after the events in Africa. Even without that mission to help him out, he was a good man. He was also a workaholic, always has been.

The BSAA had some tanks, they were running over J'avo instead of wasting their ammo. Chris was leading them, just like I thought he would. One of the soldiers called him Captain, confirming my theory about his promotion. He didn't just get promoted, he got a whole crew. Not small missions with a partner, he got something big. A bioterrorist group. One I was now apart of.

Chris probably hated me now. If he found out I was here in Edonia with him, he'd most likely shot first and ask questions later. That's what he was doing with the other J'avo. It's not like I was any different than the 'scum terrorists' around here.

Though with the J'avo running around, Chris might not get that chance. The J'avo were much different than the Majini back in Africa. Both viruses made the host stronger, but unlike Ouroboros or Las Plagas, the C-virus didn't control the host. The J'avo were just mercenaries like me, working for their pay.

I wasn't much different than them, I just had a thing called 'standards'. After things went down in Africa, I left the country. I went to a place not far from here and got a job at a bar. I left once they offered me a job with much better pay. Sniping the pesky BSAA.

I honestly liked the BSAA, they were good guys. I just needed the money, and getting my ass smacked as I waited tables wasn't cutting it. Besides, it's not like the BSAA ever did anything for me. Chris was the one I didn't want to kill, he did everything for me. He was the one I couldn't let die. I had to repay him for what I did.

As I focused back on Chris and his partner I realized he was staring at me. I leaned back from my gun and stared back. He was standing next to a tank, just watching me. A moment later he was attacked by a J'avo.

I frowned and looked through my scope. I shot the J'avo just before he snapped Chris's neck. It was a small action, and I'm not entirely sure Chris would care, not after what happened in Africa. Chris glanced at me, frowning like I was. He then made his way into the building to my right. He was coming for me and I knew it.

It wasn't like there was another attractive sniper he wanted out of the way. When he reached the bridge I was already climbing down from my spot. "Adne!" I jumped when I heard my name. I hadn't heard it in over three years, I couldn't stand it. I used a fake name so far, Calla. I glanced back at Chris to see him by the door to the building, the one on the bridge.

Before he could try and coax me down I heard a roar. I turned back and gasped. "Those dumbasses." I muttered, staring at the giant monster in front of me. The thing was ugly with it's pale rotting skin, and it stood as tall as the building I was in. It roared once more, sounding more like a wounded animal than the monster it was.

I shook my head in disgust, then proceeding to turn my back on the creature and jump off the building. I landed on top of a building a few feet away, right next to a J'avo. Although I was on their side, they still treated all American's with hostility. I might not be American, but I definitely didn't look like I belonged around here.

The J'avo raised his gun, saying something I didn't quite understand. I knew enough to know it was not friendly. I used what little knowledge I had of their language to say, "I'm the American sniper, don't shoot or you might not get paid."

It was a small lie, but he nodded, lowering his weapon. Some other J'avo called him over to help fight some more BSAA who were pushing past the now broken bridge.

I ran from there, climbing up another building a couple hundred feet away from the giant B.O.W. I looked through my scope again, looking for Chris once more. I found him and his partner, who was pretty easy on the eyes himself. They were shooting the B.O.W. as if they had a chance.

I had heard the J'avo talk about unleashing it, but I never thought they'd do it. The thing was unstable, it could die at any moment. It looked like it was in pain, or maybe it was just throwing a tantrum. A really ugly tantrum.

I shot the thing a few times myself, though I knew it was useless. The J'avo, though none of them could speak english, were quite intelligent. They could understand me well enough. The J'avo knew how dangerous this creature was, so why would they unleash it?

The creature had armor for skin, though it didn't look it, and was strong beyond belief. It took out the bridge Chris had been on, trying to kill him and his partner. Luckily both were well trained for the situation and escaped the bridge before the monster could lay a finger on them. The creature roared in rage, crawling over the wreckage to get to the BSAA soldiers.

I huffed in annoyance, shooting the giant open organ on the B.O.W.'s back. I couldn't see it earlier, but now it was right in front of me. I had read the J'avo's schematics, and apparently the monster's skin was like a thick armor. The only hope of killing it was that open organ.

Chris's partner saw this, noticing the monster's small opening of weakness. He did the same, shooting at the organ. After a few helpful bullets from me the thing fell, hunched over in pain. It roared in rage as Chris jumped on him, stabbing the organ in the process.

The creature cried out in pain as it rose from it's spot on the ground. Chris fell off as the creature squirmed, trying to reach the organ that was causing it so much pain. When the creature was finished with it's tantrum, it fled, climbing over many more bridges.

The tanks made their way over the wreckage and followed the creature. Chris and the others followed the tank as it made a new route. I took their lead and started following them on the rooftops. I didn't really have choice as they closed in on the J'avo. I didn't want to shoot them, with them being Chris's men and all, but they weren't giving me much of a choice.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when I saw another van come, full of J'avo. Sadly the BSAA wiped them out pretty quickly, once again forcing my hand.

I shook my head. "This is useless." I muttered to myself as I started making my way to the bridge. On my way I ran into more J'avo. They stared at me, and suddenly I got bad feeling. I always had a bad feeling, but they were looking at me like I was a traitor.

I tried to think back, what I might've done to piss them off. Nothing came to mind, except when I shot the J'avo that attacked Chris. They can't prove that was me, can they. They shouldn't even know that a J'avo was sniped. The one up front said something in their language, then their guns were up. "Son of a bitch." I muttered as I jumped off the building, right next to Chris.

"Adne." I cursed once more under my breath. "What the holy hell are you doing here?"

"Right now, I'm being shot at." I told him, pointing up at the snipers. Chris followed my line of sight, taking in the weapons they held. "I don't know about you, but becoming another dead body littered on the street is not something I'm looking forward to."

"I need you to cover me while I get the train car out of the way!" One of the soldiers shouted. I glanced at the man, he was cute enough for a BSAA soldier. He looked sweet and innocent with his auburn hair and wide eyes.

I sighed, glancing back to Chris. "I get that you probably want to arrest me right now, but I'm sure it can wait until we're out of the woods. Deal?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at me, opening his mouth to reply. Before he could get a word out we were being shot at. "Later." He cried as he ducked behind a perfectly placed create.

We shot at the J'avo, though they kept coming. One in particular mutated after I shot it. It's arm shifted and became a type of armor. It was like a shell. It got closer to me, so I aimed at his foot. When he fell I shot him a few more times in the back. This wasn't easy with my sniper, but I managed to not die.

My heart was racing faster than usual, then again I usually stayed on the rooftops. I hadn't done any actual combat in years, not since Africa, and I was a little rusty. Rusty seemed to be an understatement as the fight continued.

"The charges are set, find some cover!" The kid working on the train stepped back as he said it, all the soldiers did as he said. A moment later the train flew into the air and they all went forward. The train was coming back down, I didn't think I'd make it until Chris dragged me forward. The train fell back down, blocking the way for the J'avo.

"What the hell are you doing here, Adne?" Chris snapped angrily, tightening his grip on my arm. I cringed at how rough he was, but knew I deserved it. I left him, then I tried to kill him. There is absolutely no excuse for that.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Like hell it doesn't." Chris's voice went low and dangerous, a voice he'd never used with me before. Not in all the years I'd known him, it even in Africa. "I can't handcuff you and arrest you like a normal criminal, or you'll get yourself killed. I think I deserve some goddamn answers."

I took a deep breath, resisting the urge to glare at him. "You're right, but now is not the time for an interrogation." I told him calmly, surveying the area around me. "If you get me on top of the bridge, I can snipe some J'avo for you."

"No way, Captain." This was the first words I'd heard Chris's partner say, and sadly his looks were not good enough for the attitude. "If this is the woman who tried to kill you, you need to arrest her."

"Piers, this is Adne Wong." Chris told him. "Cuffing her up won't do any good. Just keep an eye on her." I sighed as he walked away, talking to the others. Giving out orders once more.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Piers snapped to me.

I glanced at him, my curly hair bouncing around my face as I did so. "Don't worry, Honey. I'm don't plan on escaping anytime soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to jail, and I'm not going to fight it anymore." Suddenly the weight of that came crashing down, I slumped back against the wall and watched at Chris gave out orders. Apparently there was a man down on the bridge. Their job was to get to City Hall, and bring him with. Easy enough.

The snipers made their way to the building next to the bridge, while I was dragged with Chris to the field. For such a suspicious man, I was let out of Piers's sight a lot sooner than I expected.

"Ready?" I gave him a nod before pulling my sniper out.

As we ran forward the bridge exploded. Well, not exploded. A car exploded and sent us falling. I flung my arms out until I found a rod. I climbed up to the crumbling concrete and crawled right behind Chris. "Captain, over here." One of the man called. I followed the voice until I was on solid ground.

"I owe you one, Finn. How's our injured friend?" Chris asked as he stood.

I wanted to roll my eyes, or glare at them, but I did neither. I was to be their prisoner once we got out of this mess. Finn glanced at me. "Still with us, I'm going to administer first aid." He told Chris as he knelt down next to the injured soldier.

A voice came through Chris's walkie talkier, startling me. "Alpha team, come in! There's an old T-42 tank moving on you position. Looks like it's had some modifications."

Finn glanced up at Chris. "They're bringing out the big guns for us. Be careful, Captain!" He said, then glanced at me again. "Adne should stay here, she can help me carry the injured." Chris glanced at me as well, then nodded.

"Stay here, I don't want you getting into any trouble." He snapped at me.

For once, I didn't argue. I simply nodded and knelt next to the injured man. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked Finn.

"He's breathing, that's good. He was shot in the shoulder, I can't remove the bullet now, so we need to stop the bleeding." He told me, pulling out a first aid kit. He pulled out some peroxide and bandages, handing me the peroxide. "I need you to cut his sleeve off and pour this on the wound."

"Simply enough." I muttered, pulling out my knife I had on my thigh holster. I did as he said, cutting the sleeve away. Blood came gushing out as I removed the layer. The smell alone made me want to vomit as if he was infected, but instead I simply poured the peroxide onto the wound.

Finn then bandaged the guy up. When he was done he stood. "I'll carry him, I need you to cover me." He said as he put the first aid kit away. I nodded, putting my knife away and pulling my gun back out.

"Which way are we going?" I asked as Finn picked the man up.

"We gotta make our way to the top." He told me. I nodded, going in first. There weren't any J'avo, probably Chris's doing, though I did see one. I frowned as he smirked at me, then I saw his weapon. He was holding a rocket launcher.

"Finn, where are you?" Chris called.

I grabbed the walkie talkie from Finn. "There's a J'avo with a rocket launcher. We're making our way to the ladder, but I got to take this guy out first. We'll be there as soon as possible." I told him as I ducked behind a truck.

I poked my head out and aimed my gun. I could easily see him and he had his weapon aimed as well. The flash from his scope blinded me for a split second and I had to shoot blindly. I took the shot at the same time her did, causing our bullets to smack into each others. The blast sent the J'avo off the edge of the bridge.

"Nice." Finn said, giving me a smile as we moved forward.

"Hey, Finn. I want you to cut off reinforcement, blow the bridge." Chris ordered when we reached the top of the ladder. Finn nodded, handing the injured soldier to me.

"Yes, sir!"

I followed him and set the man down, checking his bandages. The men did their job, Finn more so. He blew the railway gun into the water, literally.

Chris turned to me as we made our way out of enemy fire. "I'm going to have to arrest you now." I looked up at him, feeling something break inside me. I finally realized what I'd done, and what that meant.

I was going to jail for life. What if they decided I was worth the death penalty? It wasn't likely, but the thought still scared me.

I couldn't go to prison, I'd never see Ada again. Sure I hadn't seen her since she left Wesker, but I've always had hope. I hoped I'd see her again and we'd be sisters, just like I always wanted. That wouldn't happen though. I never see her again. I'd never do anything again. I'm 22, the rest of my life would be down the drain.

Chris took a step forward, pulling out a pair of cuffs. I shook my head, turned around and made a run for it. I didn't make it far, two different soldiers tackled me to the ground. My arms were tugged behind me, as the metal of the cuffs touched my skin I shivered.

I was pulled to my feet, by none other than Piers. "Adne Wong, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar."

* * *

 **I had thought this chapter was terrible when I first wrote it, but as I was editing I realized just how great it was for something I pulled out of my ass at 3 o'clock in the morning. Please tell me what you think, until next time.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	3. Chapter 2

We walked to another part of the town, it was still just as crumbly as the last. Piers, Chris's new partner, was keeping a gun trained on me since I'd threatened to rip his arm off if he laid a hand on me. Piers was slightly upset by the threat, though he did nothing after Chris stepped in.

Chris had been regarding me with caution, not that I expected any different from him, but he seemed to still have a soft side for me. I had tried to kill him, but he didn't know my reasoning for it. Maybe he felt like I had a good reason. I quickly dismissed the idea, considering the pair of cuffs that rested on my wrists.

As we reached the next area the men of Chris's group spread out with their weapons out. I walked lazily in the middle as they crouched slightly, ready for an attack.

"Sherry Birkin, National Security." I looked up at the sound of a high pitched voice. The voice belonged to small blonde, her hair was rather short than most. The style almost reminded me of my sister, Ada.

She walked towards the men, holding up what I assumed was a badge. Chris lowered his weapon, taking a few steps forward.

My eyes found their way to the man that accompanied the girl. He had reddish hair, though it was buzzed shorter than Sherry's. I wanted to see what color his eyes were, but I couldn't tell from my spot in the middle. They mightn't been a blue or green. Just below his left eyes was a small scar across his cheek, reminding me of my own scar.

My scar was from the battle between Chris and myself, what I though was a small scrap was a lot deeper and was seen by everyone now.

"Sherry Birkin?" Chris asked as he approached the woman, his weapon now lowered to the ground though his partner hadn't even glanced out of the scope. "You were in Raccoon City."

I raised my brow at the girl then smiled. "How do you know that?" Sherry asked. I hadn't recognized her at first, but now as I looked her over she hadn't changed much. She just grew into her looks, she was also confident now.

"Claire." That was Chris's simple response. Piers looked away from me, instructing Finn to raise his gun. He then turned his attention to the two up front.

Sherry took a step forward. "Wait, are you Chris?" She asked. I scoffed, that's exactly what Chris needed, an ego boost.

"My sister's told me all about you."

Before the reunion could bring me in, Piers spoke up. "Chris, that man is a wanted Insurgent." He said, pointing to the man behind Sherry. I perked up at that, realizing he had to be a mercenary like me. Though I had never seen him before, he must have been from a different area.

"Yes, he's a mercenary." Sherry started, holding her hands out in front of her as if that would stop the BSAA from shooting. "But right now he's under the protection of the U.S. Government. He is no threat to the BSAA."

"Unless someone pays me to be." The man said, looking down at the ground and pretending to brush off some dust from his jacket.

Piers stepped forward. "What did you just say?" He asked, gripping his gun tighter.

The man simply stared at him and all was dead silent. I smirked, taking a step forward, ignoring Finn. "I believe he said 'unless someone pays me to be'." I told Piers, giving him a smirk as he narrowed his eyes at me.

Piers looked to Chris then. "Are you serious? First we let her come with us, now another one?" He hissed to his captain, though I'm not sure the mercenary heard it.

Before Chris could say anything, someone came through the walkie talkies. "HQ to Alpha Team. Reinforcement are unable to land due to anti-aircraft artillery. Take 'em out."

"Alpha Team, copy."

"What the-" HQ went out for a second before coming back in. "We're picking up a large bogey on radar. It's heading right for you!"

I frowned, looking around until I saw what they meant. Another one of those B.O.W.'s. It was brought on a helicopter, hanging by a flimsy cord. It was dropped to the ground, the organ on it's back was more visible than the last one.

"Those god damn idiots." I muttered under my breath as the creature rose to it's feet, roaring down at us.

"We'll talk later." Chris said to Sherry. "Right now, we need to find cover."

With that we ran up to a building on the right, moving up the stairs. Piers grabbed my arm, dragging me along. Once we were at the top I ripped my arm out of his hold. "Keep your hands to yourself, thank you very much." I snapped at him.

Finally I looked ahead to the torrent ahead. Chris and the others were going for that, trying to disarm it. I instead made sure I stayed alive.

I dodged many bullets as they made their way forward, but instead turned my attention to the B.O.W. I reached behind me, pulling my spare gun out from behind my thigh. It was a small handgun, smaller than my hand, but it would do what I wanted.

I could've escaped a long time ago, but I hadn't wanted to show all my cards to Chris and his partner. I aimed the gun at the organ on the creatures back, taking the shot before anyone could notice what I was doing.

Once I shot the creature cried out and lowered itself, just low enough for me to jump. "Adne, what the living hell are you doing?" Chris shouted.

"Permission to shoot, Sir?" I knew that was Piers, but I knew Chris wouldn't do that. He's already shown his soft side for me.

Instead I set to work, pulling out one of the spikes that were embedded in it's back. From the ground I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there because I'd seen their blue prints or what I assumed were their blue prints.

Once I pulled the spike out, the creature shrieked in pain. It shook violently, forcing my to shove the spike in before I was ready. I held on for dear life as the creature writhed beneath me.

It fell to the ground, low enough for me to jump off.

I stepped back, shoving my weapon back into it's holster. The creature began to evaporate, much like a dead J'avo would. It melted almost, it moaned and groaned until there was nothing left. I wanted to vomit, but I was much too proud of myself for killing the J'avo's creation after they betrayed me.

Before I could walk up the first step I was shoved back, my head hitting the wall making a loud thud. I hissed out in pain, squinting my eyes up at Piers. His hazel eyes were narrowed down into slits, he also proceeded to rip the gun from my grasp.

"Seriously, what was that?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "My killing the J'avo's little pet."

"Really, that's it?" He asked. "Cause to me it kind of looked like you were trying to escape.

I scoffed. "They screwed me over by turning on me and making me crawl back to the B.S.A.A. So I destroyed one of their toys as payback, that's it soldier."

Piers stared at me for a few more seconds, until I got tired of it. I growled, whipping my foot up to meet his chest and then push him off of me. The sudden action had him stumbling back, my gun falling from his grasp. I then continued to climb up the steps.

I heard him following me and half expected him to try and choke me to death. What surprised me more was when he simply passed me, bumping into my shoulder rather roughly.

He joined the others before I did and I heard the J'avo, they began shooting their weapons. The BSAA were quick to dispatch them and went up stairs to the torrent.

I fell behind, along with Sherry and her little friend. Piers fell back too, gripping my arm in his hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and glanced down at his hand. "Do you really think I'm letting you out of my sight after the last stunt you tried pulling?"

"If I remember correctly, my 'last stunt' killed the B.O.W. before your boys could even figure out what it was. Now get your god damn hand off me before I rip it off and make you eat it." I growled out. "I'm not even going to be kind enough to cook it for you, skin and everything."

"You're sick." He spat at me, I almost expected him to actually spit on me. Instead he simply let go of my arm and continued forward.

I smirked to him as he got ahead. "I'll take that as a compliment." I told him as I followed.

We made our way up the stairs and to the second torrent. The BSAA wiped out some more J'avo, as expected from them, and Finn got to work. As he did this, more J'avo started climbing up the sides. The first one I noticed was climbing next to the other mercenary.

As he dropped down to the ground I lunged, wrapping my cuffs around his neck and twisting til I heard the crack. "What the fuck!" The man I just saved shouted, turning to me.

I let the J'avo fall to the ground at his feet. "You know, I really hope you guys didn't think you were going to blow up all the torrents without some so sort of retaliation from the J'avo. Otherwise I'd assume were dumb asses just like them." I said, glancing around as more J'avo came in.

The BSAA took my advice and started to be more cautious, watching the sides and shooting any other J'avo that made an appearance.

I glanced at the man I just saved and smirked, shifting my weight to my left. "A simple thank you would suffice, but I'd enjoy a name much more." I told him as he stared from me to the J'avo at his feet.

Finally he looked up into my eyes. "Jake." He told me. I examined his eyes for a moment, my previous assumption was wrong. His eyes were grey, almost blue but not quite there. I tried to remember where I'd seen eyes like that, but couldn't bring myself to a name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jake. My name's Adne and you are very welcome." I told him, leaning back on the ledge he was previously on.

"Alright, the torrents are set." Finn shouted. "Find some cover."

I followed the other soldiers, for once since getting arrested, and found some cover. An explosion was heard from all directions, pieces of metal flew past our cover. Before I could process what was going on, the BSAA were moving on.

"HQ to Alpha team. We're picking up another bogey on our radar. It's the one you lost at the two of hearts." I whipped my head back to Chris, waiting for his reply.

"Alpha Team, copy. I'm going to send in a team to take it out." He said, glancing at me. He turned to Sherry and Jake. "Can I trust you two to watch Adne as she goes to take out the B.O.W.?"

I smirked, stepping forward. "Well, you see to do that I'll need a gun and these need to come off." I told him, raising my hands up to show off my jewelry.

Chris scoffed. "You have two guns hidden under your skirt, a knife in your boot and can break out of those cuffs in less than a second. Besides, you've proven that you can indeed take care of yourself with the cuffs on." He snapped, not even sparing me a glance.

I said nothing, instead I glanced down at my cuffs sighing. I twisted my arms around so that the chain to the cuffs were tight, then pulled. The cuffs fell to my feet as I pulled out the gun from my left thigh, this one bigger than the other.

"Damn, here I thought you were as clueless as ever." I snapped, taking the safety off the gun.

"Captain, you can't be serious!" Piers shouted, walking closer to me though he doesn't take his eyes off Chris.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you go help the rest of your team, instead of, I don't know. Questioning your Captain. I feel like that's frowned upon in any country." I snapped, heading towards the ladder to meet the beast.

Sherry and Jake followed me, Sherry much more cautious than Jake. "So, how exactly do we take that thing down?" Sherry asked as we faced the beast.

"You watch my back and make sure the J'avo keep their bullets to themselves." I snapped, looking around for a ledge.

I found a ladder and immediately climbed it. Once I was high enough to see the organ I groaned. It was almost completely covered, meaning it might take a few tries. I shot once, making the creature cry out and turn towards me.

Once it was close enough I shot again. The creature cried out once more, falling to it's knees. I ran forward and jumped on it's back, Sherry yelling at me to stop though I didn't listen. I instead grabbed the metal attached to the organ and yanked as hard as I could.

As I pulled it out the creature roared again, bucking to get me off. I held in a scream as I flailed around, holding tightly onto the metal. It reached back for me, but couldn't quite reach me as it flailed with me.

As the beast calmed, I climbed to one of the spikes. I tugged one out and shoved it into the organ. The beast once again roared, this time succeeding in bucking me off.

I flew off the beast, skidding across the ground until I hit something. It was hard and cold against my back, probably something metal. I winced as I opened my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing. Dark spots swam across my vision, letting me know I was about to pass out.

"Adne, are you okay?" I looked up at Sherry, who was hovering over me with concern.

I nodded, moving to sit up. I glanced back at the B.O.W, glad to see it was melting like the last one. "Yep, I'm fine." I told Sherry as I stood. "Just a few scrapes."

"You just got thrown off a fucking behemoth and skidded across concrete. I highly doubt you got away with just a few scrapes." Jake said, looking me over.

I chuckled, looking down. "Well, other than the few scrapes I feel fit as a fiddle." I smirked, looking around until I found Chris and the others. "Now, let's go back so I can be arrested again. Shall we?"

By the time we reached the torrent, it was already gone. Most of the J'avo had fled by now, or were dead so that wasn't a problem either. Chris walked over to us, his smile dropping.

"I called a chopper to come pick you guys up." He glanced from me to Sherry. "We have a little further to go, I'm going to send Adne with you so she can't get into anymore trouble."

Sherry simply nodded. "No problem."

He glanced at me, he started to open his mouth to speak, but didn't. He turned around and started to walk away. "Chris," I called so he'd stop. "If you knew I had weapons, why didn't you take them?"

He turned back to me and glared. "Don't think for a second-"

"That what?" I asked, one brow raised. "That you still have a soft spot, despite the fact that I tried to kill you? No, that couldn't be. Unless for some reason, you don't think it was my fault."

He didn't crack, I hadn't expected him to. I had figured Wesker would've tried to make him think I was a willing participant in his plan, but he might have found more joy in taunting Chris. Making him think he'd done terrible things to make me follow him.

"I have one question." I raised one brow, waiting for him to continue. "Did Wesker inject you with Ouroboros?"

I slumped. "Really? Out of all the damn questions you could've asked, you decide to ask me that?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at me. "Answer the question."

"What do you think?"

"You don't look infected."

"Then that's your answer."

Chris narrowed his eyes at me, but said nothing as he walked away. "Dumbass." I muttered under my breath. Before anymore could be said, a helicopter flew over head. "Yay, our ride is here."

Sherry went over to Chris, giving him a simple thanks while Jake and I were already heading onto the plan. "Hey. . . Hey!" I glanced back, though Chris wasn't talking to me. He was talking to Jake. "Have we met?"

"You jar heads all look the same to me pal, sorry." Was Jake's simple reply as he backed onto the plan. I chuckled following him and ignoring any other words that were spoken between Sherry and the BSAA team.

"That was nice, I like that line." I say to Jake as I take a seat. "I'm gonna have to use it on Chris one of these days."

"I'm sure you will have plenty of time for that, seeing as you're going to jail once we land."

I sighed, laying down across several seats. "Yeah, but alas even someone as awesome as I cannot run forever." I say dramatically, draping my arm over my eyes.

"You're really going without a fight?"

I simply shrugged, removing my hand and glancing at Jake. "It's so sweet that you're concerned for me, but I'll be gone long before we land."

* * *

 **I wrote another chapter, finally. I had some inspiration, and although I had planned to update my other story today, Dreams of the Lost, I needed to watch the next episode of ouat. This on the other hand is all from memory of the game so it was a lot easier. I'm proud of this chapter, mainly because at this point Chris was still a softy and while he might be a bit hard on Adne he's not being a complete asshole. Anywhore, if anyone is reading this story and enjoys it please let me know by commenting or reviewing. Please and thank you.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	4. Chapter 3

We sat in the chopper, me trying to take a well deserved nap while Sherry was trying to make conversation. While to her the silence might have seemed awkward, I welcomed it. There weren't many times I'd get a chance to be surrounded by complete silence, I enjoyed being able to spend even a few short minutes in silence.

Sherry's mumbling was cut off by a phone. An annoying little device with the most infuriating ring tone I've ever heard. "Yes. . . but there's something I need to run by you." She says into the phone.

"Mr. Muller is requesting compensation for his cooperation." She paused, waiting for her superior. "Fifty million dollars."

I sat up at that and looked to Jake. "Fifty million dollars? Whose egg and sperm did you come out of to be worth that much?" I asked, looking him up and down.

He smirked, but said nothing to my comment. Instead he looked out the window and waited for Sherry to be done talking to her boss. She said a series of 'yes's and 'I understand's before finally hanging up. Jake sat down across from her. "So, we got a deal?"

She nodded. "Yes, we have a deal."

"That was easy." Jake stated, looking around with a grin. He glanced down at a patch on his jacket, one I had been offered but refused. He ripped it off and threw it to the ground.

I wanted to make a sarcastic remark about this, but decided not to. I instead sighed, laying back down and draping my arm over my eyes once more.

"By the way," Jake started, ruining the silence once more. "That guy you were all chummy with back there. . ."

Sherry frowned, leaning forward when he didn't continue. "You mean Chris?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What about him?" I asked sitting up. "I could give you a full description, but I don't really want to bore you with the small things."

He rolled his eyes. "Forget it." He muttered, shaking his head as if to shake the thought away. I dropped it there, ready to lean back once more until something crashed into the chopper.

Crash isn't the right word, more like something bumped into the chopper. I was knocked off my seat, I quickly rolled and landed on one knee. "What the hell was that?" I asked, looking around the chopper.

My question was ignored, like all my other comments. One of the sides was peeled off, sparks flying as the door barreled towards earth. With the door now gone, a B.O.W. was revealed. The thing was huge, but nowhere near as big at the others.

He was reaching for Jake with a metal hand. Jake easily dodged his advances. "This guy doesn't know when to quit." Jake shouted, backing up and pulling a gun to shoot the beast.

Sherry followed his lead in shooting the beast, while I ran to the pilot. "What the hell it that thing?" I called, not entirely reaching for my gun yet.

"A B.O.W." He called back. "I've called another chopper, it should be here any minute and you can switch onto that one."

I nodded, looking back at Sherry and Jake. As the behemoth disappeared I heard something being thrown at me. I looked down in time to see a grenade at my feet. "Holy shit." I muttered, kicking the thing away from me.

I ducked away from it as the thing blew up a few small boxes. The cockpit burst into flames as the pilot jumped out. "Jump to the next chopper!" He shouted, opening the side door.

I didn't need any further coaxing, but Sherry and Jake were there before me. Jake helped Sherry, throwing her across the small space between the choppers. Once Sherry was on the other side, Jake looked to me.

"Need help?" He asked, gesturing to the chopper.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good." I told him running through the door, and jumping. I pulled my knees up to my chest and flung my body forward in a somersault, before landing on my feet in the other chopper.

I looked back at Jake and smirked. He didn't look as amused, but I saw a ghost of a smile on his face before he jumped as well. His jump wasn't as graceful as mine had been, the chopper exploding pushed him the rest of the length he need to reach the chopper. His hand almost missed the leg of the helicopter.

I went over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Seems like your the one who needs help." I muttered as he passed me.

He said nothing to my comment, like always. There were two torrents on the other side of the chopper, and while they were shinny, nice and new I was more interested in the back of the chopper being ripped off the hinges.

Jake was the first to reach the torrent, Sherry right behind him. I snarled out as I realized I was stuck with my small little handgun. I took it out and aimed at the beast.

Before I could shoot, something hit the side of the chopper. "We can't take anymore hits!" Sherry shouted. "Aim for the missiles!"

"Missiles?" I muttered, stepping between the torrents. Sure enough, the choppers were shooting small grenades at us. Sherry aimed for those, while Jake ignored her plea and shot at the choppers.

I on the other hand, focused all my attention on the B.O.W. I shoot twice, missing both times until I shot it in the arm. It lost it's grip on the chopper, but quickly swung to the other one.

I continued making the beast play hop scotch with the choppers, while Jake took them out one by one. When the last chopper went down the B.O.W. launched forwards to the chopper we were in. I fell back on my butt as the chopper tipped towards the beast.

I quickly grabbed onto something so I didn't fall, aiming for the beast once more. I shot it in it's eye. Only it wasn't an eye, it seemed more like a red lump on his face where his eye belonged.

The behemoth bellowed as he fell back, though that didn't balance the chopper out. It still tipped until Sherry and Jake were falling off the edge. I hesitated once more, I could let them die and escape or I could be a nice person.

I groaned, reaching out for a parachute and deciding to be a nice person. I dove after them, grabbing Jake by the collar of his jacket and Sherry by her belt.

The parachute flew open when I pulled the line, only problem was the chopper that came down. One of the fans came down, ripping part of the fabric. We crashed into Earth, Sherry and Jake fell from my grasp as I barreled into the snow and darkness took over.

I couldn't even fight, the darkness bit fast and I was under in less than a second.

 _I was suddenly surrounded by sound, music of some kind. It was calming, considering the previous situation. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was dressed nicely for once in my life, a black dress with the back almost completely ripped out and replaced with lace. The sleeves were completely lace and the bottom hugged my body, ending at my mid thigh._

 _My hair was short at this point, each delicate curl placed neatly around my head as I looked around. I had a small glass of champagne in my hand, the other hand placed on my hip. I wore black heels with little black bows over the buckle that made me seem six inches taller._

 _"You've grown into quite the woman." I turned to Wesker, the voice sent a shiver down my spine. I smiled, as if I didn't have control over my body._

 _"You could say that." I told him, shifting my weight to my right foot. "This is quite the birthday party. Excella is one lucky girl."_

 _Wesker didn't smirk or smile, his contact covered eyes looked away to the woman herself. I did look nice, but I wasn't showing off my cleavage to any man who would look. She wore a silver dress, the neckline dipped in a 'V' shape ending at her glittery belt to show off he breasts. The dress ended at her butt, just barely showing off her butt cheeks._

 _"You could say that." Albert said, glancing back at me. His eyes were brown, but that wasn't his actual eye color. He often wore contacts to events like this, mainly because Excella's father found it rude when he wore his shades._

 _I finished off my champagne, setting it down on a passing server's tray. "When we're done here, will there be enough time to stop by the shooting range?" I asked, glancing around the room for my sister._

 _"I'm afraid not, our flight for Africa leaves about an hour after the party ends." He told me, pausing as I continued my search._

 _"I should probably tell you now, Ada has left us."_

 _My eyes widened at this new as I glanced at him. Why would she leave? She's the one who brought me into this, why would she just abandon me. "Did she tell you why?" I asked, covering up my shock rather well._

 _I had never been good at bottling up my emotions in front of other people, especially Wesker, so when he moved on from the topic I was slightly concerned. "No, but she did leave a present for you." He told me._

 _This information surprised me more than anything else he could have said. "A present?" I asked as I furrowed my brows. He simply nodded in response._

 _"Yes, it was in a small box. It's back at the hotel." He told me. "I'll give it to you when we stop to pick up our luggage."_

 _I nodded, not saying anything else. I could chose to be pissed at Ada for leaving me with this sociopath, but that would waste too much of my effort. I wasn't a child anymore and Ada was an adult. I need to stop using her as a crutch and make my own decisions._

 _I was tempted to leave the party early, but knew that wouldn't be wise. Excella didn't like me, leaving would only make her despise me more._

 _I never needed Ada to deal with Excella, I don't even think Ada met the woman. I could handle the slut by myself, but Wesker insisted I try to be nice to her so I can hopefully rise in the company itself. My 'job' wasn't much anyway, I was a paper pusher during the day. Until Wesker needed someone to do his dirty work. That's where Ada and I used to come in._

 _Ever since she went to Spain in 2004, she had been distant and I'd gone on far more missions. Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen her since she left. Was Wesker sparing my feelings? But what about that present? How long had he had it._

 _"Something on your mind, Adne?" Wesker asked._

 _I glanced to him and debated whether to ask. Wesker was always a secretive man, and he never did anything without a reason. "Ada didn't just leave, did she? She quit a long time ago."_

 _Wesker stiffened, but didn't deny it. "Sometimes I forget how intelligent you are." He smirked, though to anyone else it would have looked like a smile. I knew him enough to know he was just putting on a show._

 _Wesker then nodded. "She quit after her mission in Spain. The present she left was something one my housekeepers found in her room before leaving."_

 _I narrowed my eyes at him as he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" I growled out. I mentally scolded myself for showing any emotion right now, but the idea of Ada leaving me again hurt more than I could say._

 _"I thought it might distract you from the mission."_

 _I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Then why tell me now?"_

 _"You were growing suspicious, were you not?"_

 _I took a deep breath, letting my arms fall to my sides as I relaxed. "I appreciate you looking after me, Albert." His actual name sounded odd on my tongue, but he had requested me to call him Albert during party's like this._

 _"But I'm not a little kid anymore, I never really was. Ada leaving is something I should have noticed earlier, since I didn't I don't think I need her all that much." I paused, my eyes trailing around for a waiter. "I'd appreciate it if you don't tip toe around my feelings next time, I can handle it. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go find another glass of champagne."_

 _Wesker said nothing as I left, then again I didn't give him much time to do so anyway. I walked calmly to the other side of the banquet hall and picking a small glass off a waiter's tray._

 _Though I was considered Wesker's assistant in Tricell now, I didn't know many of the other people in the company. I wasn't even sure if this party consisted of employees, though I wouldn't put it past Excella to have to buy her friends._

 _As I downed my champagne the devil herself showed up, her stiletto's clacking against the ground. "I'm glad you showed up." She said._

 _I gave her a fake smile that I'd perfected long before I met Wesker. "I wouldn't miss it."_

 _"Right." She dragged the word out, as if she didn't believe me. She probably didn't, but I think that had more to do with the fact that she didn't like me in the slightest. "So, I heard from Albert that you will be accompanying us to Africa to check on our facilities there."_

 _I nodded. "Yes, I will." I really hoped she wasn't going to ask about what I knew of the facility. From what Wesker's told me, she doesn't know that I know about the experiments. I wasn't sure if he wanted to change that by taking me with to Africa, but I didn't want to be the one to blow my cover. "I'm really excited to see what you're working on."_

 _Excella nodded. "Indeed, it's quite fascinating work we have in the African branch. Do you know what we're working on?" She asked the one question I'd been hoping she wouldn't._

 _Instead of freaking out like I would have when I first arrived her, I simply shook my head. "No, but Albert said it was important. I've only gotten small little things that he doesn't go through himself." I told her, avoiding anything that might get me in trouble._

 _Excella nodded. "Why does Albert trust you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly._

 _I frowned at the question, stiffening once more. I gently placed my drink on the table behind me and turned back to Excella. She continued though, ignoring me. "I've looked you up, there are no records of you here in London. I looked into you degree and found that it had been faked, though whoever did it was really good. Albert is the one that convinced me to hire you, so why does he have so much faith in you?"_

 _I took another deep breath. "My sister used to work for him, I've known him since I was fourteen years old." I told her the truth, taking out the fact that I was Wesker's personal hit man._

 _"Really? That's it?" She asked._

 _I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at her, knowing that would upset her. "Yes, what else would there be?" I asked her, leaning forward a little to intimidate her without actually threatening her._

 _Excella grumbled under her breath before turning around and stomping off, something I could never do in heels with that thin of a stiletto._

 _Wesker come over to me then, sparing one glance at Excella's retreating form. "I thought I told you not to piss her off." He snapped at me, though he didn't sound angry. He said it in a way that made me know I was in trouble without letting anyone else know he was mad._

 _I resisted to roll my eyes, yet again. "She's just upset because she thought there was more to our relationship. Something that isn't there." I told him._

 _He remained emotionless as I spoke, then nodded. He quickly followed Excella over to her father, ignoring my completely. I snickered as she threw herself at Wesker like a puppy slut. It was not attractive, but Wesker was smiling at her. He was using her, making her think she was important to her so she'd continue their work._

 _The thought made me smile as I grabbed another glass of champagne. This was going to be a fun night if she kept throwing herself at him._

* * *

 **So, chapter 3. Sorry it's been so long, it's been a while since I've played and although I want to keep the story going I want you to know about her past. You know the facts, but I've decided I'm gonna show it in flash backs.**

 **Y'all don't even know the half of it, so thanks for sticking with me, I know I haven't been all that good at updating, I've just been feeling like absolute shit.**

 **Please review and comment, give me feedback of any kind. Please?**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up in the cold snow, my skin was frozen due to it being below zero degrees. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted me head off the ground. There was a fire a few feet away from me, the rest of the plane. I slowly made it to my feet, every move I made cause a loud crunch to sound around me.

I heard a grunt, turning away from the fire and to the sound. Sherry lay on Jake a few feet away, something impaling her back.

Jake moved out from under her, looking her over. As I moved closer I saw blood, she wasn't going to survive this, no chance in hell. "Pull it out." Sherry said softly, not even turning her head to us.

"No, you'll bleed to death!" Jake exclaimed, eyeing the metal sticking out of her back.

"Please." She begged, her voice still soft and weak. I wanted to protest as well, but couldn't bring myself to speak up. My teeth chattered and I shivered in the cold. Edonia hadn't been a warm place in the first place, but this was worse.

My attire didn't help either. I wore a short black leather mini skirt and a dark green crop top with a leather jacket over it. I had a pair of leggings on as well, but they were ripped to shreds.

I hugged my torso as Jake nodded, muttering under his breath. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said, tugging on the metal piece of airplane. Sherry screamed as the metal released her. She crawled away, trying to stand as an amazing thing happened.

The wound healed, the skin on her back pulled together until you couldn't even tell there had been an accident. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

Jake simply stared at her, pointing at her with an odd look. "What the hell?" He asked. "You wanna tell me what the hell just happened?"

I scoffed. "I'm gonna guess it's a long story that we don't have time for."

"Yeah, maybe it's your blood they should be testing for vaccines." Jake snapped, ignoring me completely as he stared at Sherry.

"They already did." Sherry told him. "More than I could stand."

We fell into silence then, Sherry slowly looking around at the wreckage around us. She shoot forward, making me jump slightly. She picked up something that looked like snow to me, when it flashed a white color I realized it had to to be a drive or something.

Sherry stood, looking around some more. I said nothing until she started muttering under her breath. "What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"The data's gone." Sherry snapped at him.

I frowned, though I didn't speak up. "What data?"

"Your data!" Sherry snapped. They both made me cringe at their pronunciation of the word 'data'. I like to pronunciation it with a 'dayta' kind of sound while they kept repeating it 'dada'. In retrospect that's probably how it's supposed to be pronunciation, especially with that spelling, but it still bugged me. "Your blood analysis, your genome. Everything we need to make a vaccine-"

"No!" Jake snapped, cutting the poor girl off. Sherry's voice was shaking as she spoke, creating a little bit of sympathy from me. "You mean everything I need to get my fifty-million."

I sighed. "Well, if the pouty mercenary doesn't get his money we're all screwed." My words were ignored as Jake called for Super girl to follow us. I sighed once more, shivering as I followed them up a ladder and away from the wreckage.

"So, what's the plan?" I called when we reached the top of the ladder. "Run around like lost puppies looking for some flash drives in a blizzard?"

"You got any better ideas?" Jake snapped, glancing back at me.

I shrugged, "Well, you see I don't particularly want to get frostbite and have my limps amputated, so I'd much rather find some sort of shelter. Maybe get a fire going." I said, not even bothering to try and act sassy. I could, but that would require exposing myself even more to the cold.

Sherry nodded, looking around us. She looked behind me, gesturing with her head. "I have the data locations, once we collect them we'll camp up there and start a fire." She told me, making her way around me towards a small bridge on the side of the mountain.

This place was a death trap waiting to happen, not to mention that rickety old bridge looked ready to collapse. Sherry and Jake walked across the wooden pathway like nothing was wrong, while I narrowed my eyes at their backs. Dumb asses.

I held onto the wall as I eerily crossed the bridge. Jake gave me a look that made me glare, it made me feel like he thought less of me. Granted I probably seemed like some stuck up bitch, it still unnerved me. His eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who.

We made our way to the flash drives with no problem, until we started our decent back to the cabin. We ran into more J'avo, and not that I was complaining but they wore heavy fur coats that made me exceedingly jealous.

I took out my small pistol and started shooting at them, only their coats were like armor. My pathetic little handgun did absolutely nothing to them.

I looked around as Sherry and Jake fought, their weapons doing nothing either. I could run, that would be a wise choice if I wanted to avoid getting arrested once more. In that sense it was the only option, except for the fact that I would die of hypothermia long before I made it to any sort of civilization. I didn't want to be detained, but I'm not a complete idiot.

So instead I looked for another weapon. My eyes landed on a crate not to far away, on top of it sat a very pretty rifle. We really should've realized there would be more J'avo with all this stuff just lying around.

I made a lunge for the gun, only for a mercenary to beat me to it. Our hands met on the cool metal of the gun, the J'avo looked up at me with it's hideous eyes. I gagged, pulling the weapon back and pounding the butt into his head.

The J'avo groaned, backing away as he clutched his head. I didn't even need to aim as I shot the gun and hit him in the head. I looked around through the scope, shooting any J'avo in my sight.

A little voice in my head told me to stop being such a show off and to stop wasting ammo, but I enjoyed the thrill. It warmed up my core as adrenaline raced through me. The crate I sat next to was filled with ammo anyway, I'd be good for a while.

There were thousands of J'avo surrounding Sherry, Jake and I. That might be an exaggeration, but with the blizzard going on around us I couldn't be sure.

"We can't keep this up!" Sherry shouted, glancing back at Jake and I.

I simply rolled my eyes. "You're the one who needed to go searching for your missing data that could've easily been replaced." I snapped, aiming once more and shooting a J'avo dead in the eye. "Besides I'm doing pretty good, as long as they aren't infinite like in the video games."

To this I received another glanced from Jake that unnerved me. I couldn't tell if he was irritated or completely dumb folded by my statement. Has he never played a video game before? He might be mercenary, but even I've played Evil Within.

Most of them were dead now, but the newest ones to die weren't dying. Instead they froze, a murky brown substance shed from their skin and coated them head to toe.

"May I be the first to ask, what the fuck is happening to them?" Jake snapped, shooting the cocoons to no avail. I rolled my eyes and lowered my guns, seeing as the last four J'avo had formed these cocoons.

"Don't waste the ammo." I piped up. "The cocoon is like an armor. Whatever they're changing into can only be killed after they finish the transformation."

Sherry glanced at me while Jake simply narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

I shrugged. "The same way I knew about the B.O.W. I might just be a mercenary, but I know how to sneak around. I caught some of the blue prints. There were a lot of different B.O.W.'s that can come out of a cocoon though so it could be anything." I explained, crossing my arms over my chest as the adrenaline started to fade.

The cocoons started moving, as if the J'avo were screaming from the inside. "I say we run before they hatch. I think we can make it to the cabin in time, we better just pray and hope they don't have the nose of a blood hound." I said, though both Sherry and Jake looked less than impressed.

"I'm sure we can take it." Jake insisted, aiming his gun at one of the cocoons just as it moved.

I narrowed my eyes. "Bullshit. There are four of those things and three of us. Now, I usually go in ten to one but that is from the shadows. There is a blizzard working against us, not to mention we still don't even know what we're up against."

Jake took a step forward, getting a little too close for comfort. I didn't back down, though something about his eyes made me want to. I could see know his eyes were blue, almost grey.

I'd only seen eyes like that once before, Albert Wesker. When I first met the man, he wore a pair of shades like any other day and normal attire. When Ada introduced me to him, Wesker seemed completely uninterested. Why would he have seemed interested at all back then, I was fourteen and barely fit into a B cup.

Neither I nor Ada expected him to show any interest in me, until I said "What's with the shades? Last time I checked the bad boys couldn't afford a nice pair like that." It was ridiculous, but it broke the silence and it cracked a smile on Wesker's face. He took his shades off and that was the first and only time I saw his eyes.

Wesker's eyes might as well have been gauged out and shoved into Jake's sockets. I narrowed my eyes at the man before me. "You want to stay here, go ahead. I'm going to the cabin."

Without another word I turned around and walked away, not getting to close to the birds. I was glad for the snow, at least it would cover my tracks up. It wasn't long before I heard Sherry and Jake trudging behind me. I wanted to smirk at the small victory, but knew I shouldn't get too excited. We were still trapped in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard.

We made our way to the cabin in great time, luckily we received no visit from the J'avo as Jake started a fire in a corner of the cabin. It was small, but it was better than nothing.

I sat right next to the fire, nearly burning my hands over the fire while Jake sat on the table flicking a lighter he used to start the fire and Sherry paced.

Jake was the first to give up, hopping off the table and leaning against the wall. Sherry was next, reaching for the door. "I'll go get it help, it can't be that much farther to the rendezvous." She said as she pulled the door open. It let in a gush of cold wind, making me shiver.

Jake called for her to wait, but it was too late. He grabbed her waist before she could fly and shut the door. It took a little bit of effort for him to do it, but he got the door closed. I hadn't realized the storm had gotten that bad, but then again I was more focused on warming my frozen toes.

They stared at each other, before Sherry jumped away from him. I smirked. "Look at you two lovebirds." I muttered, earning a glare from Jake as he moved to the window. Sherry took a seat on the other side of the fire, rubbing her shoulder lightly. Jake noticed this as well, moving to sit next to her.

"So you always been like that? The whole 'healing' thing." He asked. I snickered at that, thinking of a book I read once about a goddess born with the ability to heal. Her name was Katara, my role model to a certain degree.

Sherry simply shook her head, as if the question wasn't rude at all. "My dad was a scientist. He was working with B.O.W.'s when I was exposed. Luckily I was treated with the vaccine before it was too late, but the virus adjusted and adapted. It's been a part of me ever since."

"What happened to your father?"

"His experiments killed him." I snapped darkly, casting my eyes to the ground in front of me.

Jake narrowed his eyes at me. "I wasn't asking you, was I?" He snapped, though his words meant nothing to me.

"Yeah, well I was the one that helped take him down in Raccoon City." I told them. "Ada and I were the ones that killed it, though Lean and Claire like to take the credit."

Sherry frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I glanced at her, ready to give her a smart ass answer, only her eyes were wide with wonder. She was actually curious, so I answered her. "I mean, Leon and Claire might think they killed it, but they didn't. It found it's way to the sewer where Ada and I blew it up, literally."

Sherry's frown deepened at my words, though she didn't say anything. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Jake started, but Sherry cut him off.

"It's okay, besides I didn't come out of it empty handed." She told him.

Jake snickered. "Yeah, you got superpowers." He said, which had Sherry frowning at him and sitting up a little more.

"That's not what I meant." She said, though not in a way that would make Jake feel stupid. "The people who saved me, Leon and Claire, are the closest friends I've ever had."

"Claire is that BSAA guy's sister, right?"

"They risked their lives for me back in Raccoon City. I guess I'm still just trying to live up to their example, never giving up no matter the odds." Sherry told him. They stopped to stare at each other for a second, silence enveloped us.

That's when I snickered and laughed. They both glanced at me as if I was diseased or something. I didn't care though, at least not until I calmed down enough. "I'm sorry, it's not you guys. I'm just not really a sentimental type of girl." I told them, wiping fake tears from my eyes.

Before anything else could be said, Jake launched himself at Sherry. Not in a sexy way, though it was very nice to watch, but to protect her from the bullets that flew through the door.

"Speaking of odds. . ." He muttered as he went to the window. "Looks like we got some party crashers."

I chuckled. "Too bad, this cabin is invitation only." I said, cocking my gun from behind the table and aiming out the window. I saw the first J'avo, he yelled as he ran towards the window. I shot him in the head, just barely missing Sherry, the J'avo's original target.

She let out a hiss, glancing back at me. She couldn't say much before another one was inside the cabin. They came from all directions and through the windows. I couldn't keep up with everything.

The cocoons from earlier had hatched, bird like creatures hovered above waiting to strike. I looked around with my scope as Sherry went down.

"Dirty cheaters." I muttered as I realized there was no way out, except for the two snow mobiles behind the J'avo. I glanced at Jake and Sherry, who was no on her feet. They stood back to back, fighting off the J'avo.

"Hey, there's a set of snow blowers up front." I called to the others, Jake simply gave me an odd look. "We can get away home clean."

I didn't wait for a response, seeing at the J'avo just blew a whole in the wall. I cursed under my breath as I raised my gun to clear the opening up. Once it was clear I ran for it, Sherry was right behind me. I didn't see when Jake followed, but he did.

As I reached mine we were hit with more shit, not literally. The ground shook, causing me to look back. Snow was piling down the mountain, ready to smother us. I cursed again, hopping onto the snow mobile and starting it. "I told them to keep the noise down."

Jake muttered next to me as he caught up with us. He stopped, looking between Sherry and I. "Where's mine?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Pick your poison, Sherry the innocent who's probably never driven one of these, or me. I promise to be far more charming, though you have two seconds to chose before I leave you to mother nature." At my words Jake hopped on, not thinking about it.

I smirked, reeving the engine and going without a second thought. Jake let out a very unattractive scream, his arms flung around my waist as I jumped to the valley below us.

"God damn crazy women." Jake muttered under his breath as I forced us to go faster. The platform ahead of us was filled with trees that I had to dodge, like part of a game I play once a while back. I could not remember the name of it for the life of me.

Sherry fell behind a little, but luckily didn't get caught up in the snow. There was snow coming from both directions, meaning we had to make it through a narrow pathway or we'd be swept away.

I made it, Sherry right behind me. Snow flew around us, I wanted to close my eyes to protect them from the harsh winds.

The next platform wasn't even a platform, the ice began to move and shift beneath us. Some shot up and made little walls around us as I tried to navigate through the ice. I held in a shriek as a piece of ice shot up in front of me, making me swerve.

"Mother nature really hates us today!" Jake shouted from behind me. I chuckled as we reached the edge. There was a drop off, then nothing.

"I don't think we're gonna make it out of this." I shouted back.

Sherry was right next to us now, she glanced at me then to the cliff. "Get ready to jump!" She shouted, heading right towards it head first. She passed us and flew off, I reluctantly followed her lead to my death.

* * *

 **Guess who's back? Back again? I'm back, to write a chapter. Sorry I've made you wait so long, I've been way to sad lately to write anything let alone Adne. Adne might have a hard past, but she's a little spit fire am I right?**

 **Adne is a lot stronger than I, she is the representation of what little strength I have and what I want it to become.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this won't just follow Jake's campaign. I want her to see a little bit of everyone, so we'll see how this goes. I'm not sure on everything yet, but I do have an idea. I have an ending for each campaign in mind, I might write each one in a separate book. Maybe an alternate universe book while this one is canon.**

 **You think that's a good idea? Let me know what you think is the comments, pretty please with cherry's and Halloween candy on top.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! I WENT TRICK OR TREATING (no I don't care that I'm a little too old) AND IT WAS SO FUN, I DRESSED AS AN ANNOYING TEENAGER WHILE MY FRIEND WAS A CHIMERA. OUR STORY WAS THAT SHE BIT ME AND WE GOT INTO A FIT AND I WON SO SHE HAD TO GO TRICK OR TREATING WITH ME.**

 **Now that that is done, please give me some feedback.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	6. Chapter 5

I groaned as I opened my eyes, exposing them to the harsh bright light I was surrounded by. As my eyes started to adjust I noticed that the cave I was in was lined with ice, the reason for the extreme light. Cave? Of course I was in a run down cave that was likely going to be the death of me.

Another groan had me glanced to my right as I started to stand. Sherry and Jake had both landed next to me, Jake on my right and Sherry being on my left.

"Well, that was fun." I muttered as I brushed my shredded leggings.

Jake let out a laugh, more or less likely relieved to be alive. I don't know if life should be that treasured and I was unsure if I should be relieved as well, but I knew it wouldn't matter if we died in this cave.

Luckily, Sherry was already on it for me. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm built like a tank." Jake glanced over at me. "I'd be more concerned with your prisoner, she looks ready to kill over due to frostbite."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm fine, really, but thanks for the concern."

"Anytime, Sunshine."

With that being said we started walking through the cave we had found ourselves in, the walls were covered in an ice that made everything much colder. Jake had been right, I wasn't dressed for this type of weather but I'd be damned if I admitted it.

As we walked we ran over a rough patch of ice, "Nice acoustics, watch your step." Each step induced a thousand little cracks in the ice we walked on.

The saying 'walking on think ice' rang a few bells for me.

"I wonder how deep this mine goes."

We continued to a small door that had a vault opening. Once Sherry opened the door for us we entered a larger area that held what looked to be giant behemoth. He was big with sickly pale skin and it didn't look like her had eyes, or ears for that matter. There was a red splotch in place his eyes, it almost looked like a blood blister.

I frowned as I watched some poor fool enter the room. The sound had the giant jumping into action, sending the man flying. This proved that he could hear even though it didn't look like he had ears at all.

Along with the creature jumping into action, the bugs around him screeched and glowed a red color. They were the creatures little guard dogs.

"Who'd be out here anyway? Isn't this place abandoned?" I muttered quietly as I looked around at the bugs flying around. They seemed to pulse a blue color when it was all clear and a red color when they found something.

"We'll have to be careful," Sherry spoke quietly, my question being left unanswered.

I nodded. "We need to find a way to get that key card, we'll have to find a way around him."

"Agreed," Jake sent us a nod as he made his way around. There were two bugs guarding the first path and Jake took the first one out with ease.

I decided to follow his lead and ran towards the second bug when it's back was to me. The sucker squished under my boot and I'm sure it stained, and these were my good boots. My only pair of boots.

"Nice going, Sunshine." Jake muttered as he passed. I simply rolled my eyes as I went ahead.

Our way around was like a maze there were a total of three bugs along the next corridor and then we reached a bigger room. "There's a total of five more in that pit, I'll dispatch them if you guys'll-"

Before I could finish Sherry had already jumped down and was killing bugs left and right. I scoffed. "That works too."

"What's your deal?" I glanced over, I was a little startled at Jake's question. "With Sherry?"

"I don't have a deal."

"You actually do, I might be a big bad mercenary but I'm not dumb."

His words had me chuckling a little as I continued to watch Sherry dispatch the bugs below. "That makes two of us, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to tell you."

"Awe, but why not, Sunshine?"

"Let's just say that I used to be good friends with Sherry back in Raccoon City, before the breakout. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that she forgot about since I saved her life quite a few times and I'm not even some glorified hero like Kennedy."

"Kennedy?"

"Leon, it's his last name. Along with Claire Redfield."

I watched Jake nod appreciatively. "Yeah, I wasn't going to mention it earlier, but it looked like you had some beef with Redfield as well."

"Good, because they're irrelevant right now." I didn't give Jake a chance to respond as I moved to follow Sherry into the next area. We reached another corridor or pathway in the cave system. The system seemed rather elaborate, and there was that guy.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Both of my partners stopped to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"That last area, it had stairs. This isn't just system of unique caves, this must've been some sort of facility. And then that guy we watched come in with the key card, he looked like some ordinary Joe. Why would he be all the way out here? It just doesn't add up."

Sherry looked from me to Jake as if she was considering my words while Jake only looked bored. "She's got a point-"

"But what can we do about it right now?"

"Keep our guards up, what if there's an ambush waiting for us as the end of the tunnels? Or something even worse."

I watched Jake raise one brow. "What could be worse than an ambush?"

"Finding out that Wesker's alive." I only mumbled it and neither of them seemed to take notice, thankfully. "Just watch you back."

He nodded. "Always do, Sunshine."

We then continued forward once more, crossing another patch of ice. This time he heard us. The giant behemoth.

He broke through the cave wall with his giant mechanical arm, letting out a loud roar. "Well, time to go." I shouted as I began to run past him, the others following close behind me.

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit." Jake shouted as we ran.

"You've got a quip for everything, don't you?"

He actually chuckled while keeping up with me. "You bet, Sunshine."

I saw a small opening ahead. "Guys, it's dead end." Sherry shouted, I glanced over to see her looking back at the monster behind us.

"Excuse you, Blonde, but I prefer to live." I muttered as I threw my legs forward and slid underneath the opening and fell into the area below. I grunted when my but made contact with hard ice below.

Jake landed to my right and Sherry to my left. "What's with the new nickname, I'm not even one tiny ray of sun to be glorified."

Jake laughed. "Why can't you just shut up and take a compliment?"

"It's not in my nature."

I then took a look around the room, four walls made of metal and a single ladder. Up was our only option right now. I was the first to go up, making sure the coast was clear before ushering them to follow.

We reached another vault door, Jake opened this one and gestured for us to go. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman." Sherry murmured as she passed him.

Another large room, the one we were in before only now we were closer to the door. I quickly scanned the area, not finding anything useful. "Hey, Jake give me a boost over there. I'll grab the card, and Adne, you try to distract him."

I grinned as I looked at the behemoth. "Sure thing, Blonde." They ran over to a small platform, Jake helping Sherry just as planned.

There were probably a thousand other ways I could go about trying to distract him, this was probably the most risky.

I stepped onto the ice. "Hey, freak of nature! Over here!" I waved my arms around like an idiot as he looked to me. He growled, maybe I pissed him off just a wee bit. He charged me, ready to scramble me up from the inside.

I grinned, jumping over him with ease. He growled out in confusion, turning back to look at me. "Missed me, I don't want you to kiss me though. That's be so gross since I'm not sure if you actually have a mouth."

While I wasn't sure if he understood my words, he must've know I was taunting him. I took out my small handgun and aimed at his eye, the bullet went straight through causing him to holler out in pain. He didn't even look at me before charging.

Again, I jumped over with ease just as the other two opened the door. The behemoth saw this, he ran at us. "Oh, shit." I muttered running towards the door.

Sherry closed it behind me before bolting down the corridor. "This is really not good."

"Maybe if you hadn't pissed him off-"

"Can it, Blonde, he would've heard the door opening anyway." I shouted back, reaching another door and opening it with ease. After closing the door I noticed what was on the other side. "Holy shit."

"That looks like it's going to help us defeat a giant behemoth." Jake muttered as he climbed onto the giant bulldozer.

It wasn't actually a bulldozer, but it was some type of construction vehicle.

I started the ignition just as the beast broke through the door. He growled at us, readying his stupid mechanical arm. "Are we sure this is gonna work?" I shouted.

"Got any other plans?"

"Nope!"

"Then it doesn't really matter, right?"

Jake started up the machine while I moved the vehicle forward. We lurched, slamming the beast into the nearest wall. I don't know what Jake did, but it forced him through the wall. Cement came raining down on us.

Then we did it again. This time, we pinned him. "Keep going!" Sherry shouted.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Blonde. I was planning to let him kill us."

And just like that, it was over. He stopped moving, but I couldn't be sure so I didn't let up on the gas. "Hey, Adne, that's good."

I glanced at Sherry and with a sigh I stopped.

"Hey, what's going on with your eyes, Sunshine?"

I frowned, looking between both of them. "My eyes?"

Sherry nodded, confirming Jake's statement. "Yeah, they're kind of orange." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to realize what was going on.

"It's fine, don't worry-"

"You lied to Chris, you were injected with Ouroboros. Weren't you?" I jumped, looking up to meet Sherry's eyes. "That's why you were able to take on the Ustanak, and come out without a scratch. Why you were able to escape with a just a few scrapes when being flung onto hard concrete-"

"Yes, Sherry. You're right, but what was I supposed to tell him? The truth would have lead to me being poked and prodded at by their top scientists, something I didn't want."

Sherry shook her head. "They wouldn't do that-"

"You're running with two mercenaries, Sherry. One of which is wanted by all branches of the BSAA-"

"You were captured anyway. What are you going to do, run?"

We all froze. I knew Jake was just waiting for my next move while Sherry was expecting an actual answer. Instead of answering, I reached for my gun and aimed it at Sherry.

"When I tried to kill Chris and his partner at the time, I made the mistake of hesitating. Trust me now, Sherry, I will not hesitate to shoot you down if don't let me walk away." I took my gun off of safety, glancing briefly at Jake.

"You're gonna let me walk though, right?"

He raised his hands up and took a step back. "Not my business, but I'd prefer if you didn't shoot her. Since I'm not sure I'll get paid otherwise."

I nodded. "I can respect that." I slowly retreated, keeping my gun trained on Sherry until I was out of sight and then I bolted. I ran towards the light, the exit. Just as I reached the edge I was grabbed.

I screeched as I kicked and struggled in the iron tight grip. "Hello, Adne."

I looked up at the voice, startled to see my sister. "Ada? What the holy hell are you doing here?" I paused looking her over.

She wore a blue dress, so not her color, a red scarf adorning her neck. She gave me a sinister smile that had warning going off in my head. "You're not Ada, are you? I can feel it."

I let out a laugh, suddenly going limp in my captures arms. "You're a B.O.W. like me, just a copy of a bad ass."

"Like you? A copy of a bad ass? I mean, you've always just been my little duplicate-"

"Are you trying to deny it? Cause let me tell you something 'Ada', I've got half a mind to kill you where you stand." I hissed out, hoping to get my point across. It's not like it would be hard to kill her, in fact it would be easy.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" I watched her shift her weight to one side. If I hadn't been infected I would've been able to notice the difference. She carried herself like a woman who thought she was all that, but she wasn't.

So what if this little look a like had boobs and showed them off just like Excella used to? She was still just a copy who hadn't done a damn thing to become this powerful.

I smirked as I looked up at her. "That's my little secret, now isn't it."

She hummed hopefully, two other voice became abundantly clear. Sherry and Jake. "Welcome to the party!" I shouted, hoping the would hear and hopefully turn back.

They didn't. Instead Sherry shot forward only to be thrown into the snow. Jake called out to her, only to be thrown onto the ground as well. "Guess you were right about the ambush, Sunshine." I scoffed.

"Yeah, too bad we were a little busy pointing fingers."

I looked up at Ada one last time. "Maybe this time you'll do me the honest favor of knocking me out before you go to kill me."

She smirked. "We're not planning to kill you, but I think I can manage your request."

My world then spiraled out of control, it was dark and although I had grown accustomed to it I knew better than to accept it. I always fought, even when there didn't seem to be a reason to fight.

Even now.

* * *

 **Next chapter, hope you don't mind I skipped some of the repetition of the game.**

 **Let me know what you think, even though I don't think very many of y'all read this ff. Comment and review, it really does make my day.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	7. Chapter 6

My eyes glowed a bright crimson in the mirror in front of me, the sight made me cringe. I hated my eyes, I was disgusted as how they remained this color ever since that day in the caves.

It had been months, almost six months to be exact.

Six months filled with torture and tests that stripped me of what little dignity I had left. Speaking of no dignity, I wore a thin sheet of paper as a dress. How pathetic, they couldn't risk to give me actual clothing while holding me captive.

I hadn't seen fake Ada since my arrival, but I'd seen plenty of people that would report to her. I wondered if they still sent along my messages. I hoped that they would annoy her so much that she'd pay me a visit.

Granted it's been six months with no luck of a special visit, I couldn't just lay down and take it.

I heard the doors of my cell open, glancing briefly for my doctor. I refused to learn his name, I preferred to just call him Jackass.

I frowned when no one came in, I walked towards the door hesitantly. There was no one in sight, but my eyes found the camera's. I narrowed my eyes slightly before bolting towards what I had assumed to be an exit.

I had summed wrong, I had ran right into a room full of fake Ada's mercenaries.

Everything in the room seemed to freeze, the only sound came from the TV hung onto the wall. "While I've been chilling in that cramped room you've had the luxury of TV? The hell?"

My words didn't really register with them, I doubted they spoke English anyway.

I watched as a few grabbed for their machetes, a few others grabbed for guns. "That's my cue to leave, fellas." I was quick to exit the way I came, finding another door to open and ran as fast as I could.

Alarms blared overhead and red lights flashed all around me as I tried to make my escape.

I passed by a cell similar to mine, they weren't really cells though. It was just an examination room that they would have in hospitals.

I looked inside to see a girl pacing, she had blonde hair cut short. I recognized the back of her head, this was Sherry. She didn't look to different, despite the six months that had passed.

She turned around and our eyes locked. "Adne? What are you-"

As she went to ask he questions, I heard the shouts of more mercenaries. "Sorry, sweet cheeks, but in order for me to make my escape I need to leave you behind." I left before waiting for her response. Unlike her, I had a sense of self preservation that was much stronger than any morals I may or may not possess.

I chose to ran as fast as I could, looking around for something that they would over look as I went. The gorilla's weren't very smart, but they weren't complete idiots.

Once I was far enough away from them I found a small vent. It was pretty high up though, I found myself desperately jumping to try and reach for the vent.

I was short, but it took me a little bit to realize I had an extra advantage. I used my strength to jump and reach it, ripping the vent off and sliding inside. I heard the gorilla's pass, but I wasn't sure if they noticed the giant hole in the wall.

I waited until it was silent, moving to at least try to cover up my mistake. After I had placed the vent cover over the vent, it was hanging slanted, I turned around and tried to navigate my way out of the building.

Keyword: tried.

There were so many twists and turn and forks I couldn't be sure where I was going. It's not like they had signs on the inside since it wasn't likely anyone would be crawling through.

Except for me.

I finally found another small opening and decided now would be a good time to get out. I waited, listening for any voices. When I heard nothing I dropped down into a small room.

There was a locker in the opposite side of the room and a door on my side. I hesitantly made my way to the locker, hoping to find something useful. I opened it and found some real clothing, I was quick to change.

A pair of leggings and a dark green tank top. What surprised me even more was the accessories, they reminded me of me.

A leather vest and a pair of combat boots, the leggings were carpi style so they stopped mid calf. Not to mention there was even a ponytail holder that I always wore in case my hair started to annoy me.

I frowned once I was dressed, looking for anything else of use.

I found a sniper, my favorite model too. A small sticky note was placed on the rifle. I detached it and read the words in wonder.

Hope you can make use of this, don't hesitate this time.

-Ada

It was from Ada. But was it really Ada? And why would she care after all these years when she left me with him? With Wesker.

It could be trick from fake Ada, she could easily have knowledge of Ada's memories.

I shook my head, choosing not to let it get to me. I couldn't, not right now. I had to focus on trying to get out of this facility and not on who was keeping me here. I could deal with Carla once I was done here and hopefully she would go down easily.

I held the rifle in my hands, weighing it.

Although I was familiar with the model, it felt much heavier than I was used to. This was not an ordinary gun. It definitely wasn't like mine, maybe they had a tracker in it.

With that in mind I headed towards the door. I wasn't dumb enough to take the gun with me, but that didn't mean I wouldn't use it for my escape. I could easily pick up a gun off of one of the mercenaries and while I wouldn't be as good a shot, at least I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder.

I left the room, finding an empty hallway. I looked both ways before choosing to go left since I repeatedly chose right in the vents.

I made my way to a relatively big room, only it was completely empty and void of any decorations. I was hesitant to enter, but when wasn't I hesitant about entering a new room.

I brought my gun up, ready to aim when I heard a door open.

Up a flight of stairs was another door that was just opened, in walked in what looked to be my sister. She wore a red blouse with skin tight leather pants, a pendant adorning her neck.

She gave me a smirk. "I have to say, I'm impressed. I had thought it would take you much longer to make it here." Her lips pulled up into a genuine smile as she made her way down the steps.

"Sorry, I got a bit lost in the maze of vents." My response was sarcastic, but I wasn't sure if she got it.

I wasn't sure what to do in this moment. I hadn't seen her in years, not since I was fifteen years old, almost six years ago. I had no idea why Ada was smiling, since I'd never seen her smile before. My image of Ada was a woman made of stone in everything she did.

Unless this wasn't Ada. "Tell me, do have Ada's memories? Or are you just completely fucking stupid?" I asked as I aimed my gun, Ada froze in her movements, her smile falling immediately.

She looked conflicted as she stared at me for a few seconds, probably trying to come up with a plan. "Are you talking about Carla? Because I can assure you, I am the real Ada, not some copy." She spoke, raising her hands up hesitantly.

"I doubt that, Carla. That's a nice name, reminds me of the bitch from The Parent Trap."

I watched her hold in a snort, looking down at the ground. "Why is hard to believe your big sister came to bail you out? It's not like it's the first time."

I gave my eyes a quick roll. "Well, she's never come in person before. I haven't actually seen her since I was fifteen when she bailed out on me and left me with a nut job."

She nodded. "I admit, I haven't been the best sister to you, Adne. I left you to be raised by a stranger, and I brought you into some deep shit-"

"Yeah, you did and frankly I don't much care for an apology."

My words silenced her, and for a moment I thought I saw regret pass across her features. In an instant it was gone. "You're right, I didn't just come here for you. I'm on a mission to find Jake Muller, at least supposedly I was given the mission over six months ago. I saw you and thought you could help."

I raised one brow, slowly lowering my gun as I took a step forward. "Let me guess, they were issued to your look a like." As she nodded I moved to meet her halfway. "Cause she caught us for sure, the bitch."

"I only assumed."

"Well, if you're still looking for him, go ahead. I'm not going back in and I'm certainly not helping them escape since they're the reason I got caught." I paused, glancing back from the way I'd come from. "If you opened there cell doors I'm sure they'll get out no problem."

"That's the thing, there doors were already opened." She spoke calmly, not even bothering to look towards where I had come from. "I assumed that meant either they'd already escaped when I found their cell numbers or-"

"She let them go." I nodded as he words made sense for me. "She was done with them, it makes sense."

"And she wasn't done with you?"

I glanced at her, then up towards the exit. "That door, does it lead outside?"

Ada nodded slightly, glancing from me to the door. "When were you going to tell me that Wesker infected you?"

I let my eyes narrow once more at her question. "Whenever you decided I was worth a visit. It's not like I had a way to contact you just to talk about what Wesker did to me." I shrugged as she continued to examine me.

"What else did he do?" I shuddered, turning my back to Ada.

"Far too much." I mumbled as I headed for the door, climbing the steps so I could make a swift exit. I paused glancing back at her as she opened her mouth. "What, got something else to say?"

She shook her head, almost hesitantly. "That door will lead you to a loading bay, lots of cargo. I hope you find what you're looking for."

I paused at her words. She hadn't meant for our relationship to be ruined, at the beginning she had been trying to protect me.

"Same for you, especially if it's revenge you're looking for."

With that being said, I left the building and escaped into the night. It was dark and I couldn't even see one star, but the lights of the cargo holding area was enough to light my way as I tried to navigate my way from the compound.

As I began to walk, I saw something pass overhead. A plane.

I frowned, that plane should be this close to the ground.

A few moments later I watched it crash in front of me, just about a mile ahead into the cargo bay. I was on the outside and yet I made the conscious decision to go back and investigate.

Why?

Because I saw what looked to be the giant beast that helped catch me from the caves. Yep, Ustanak was standing a few paces in front of me and heading towards the crash.

Maybe it was pity on the survivors, maybe it was vengeance. But I followed with the intent of killing the bastard.

* * *

 **So, it's mostly a filler and there's barely any interaction and it's short.**

 **Other than that, what do ya think?**

 **Please comment and review!**

 **-mistysherwood1**


End file.
